fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy's Fear (Babysmurfrocks Series)/Part 7
Soon they all arrived at the pool as Didi tried to get Tommy to go into the water but with no success as he hide behind Didi as she sat on the bleachers, watching his friends playing in the water. After a while Didi had to go change Dil's diaper as Tommy got up to follow her. As Tommy slowly took a step down from the bleachers as he reached the last step, Angelica walked by him. "Oh look, it's the little scaredy cat that's afraid to go in the water. Ha, you're turning more and more into Finster." Angelica said laughing After hearing what Angelica had to say, something inside Tommy snapped as he angrily punches Angelica in the face, knocking her down. Didi had already went a changed Dil and came back just as Tommy punched Angelica in the face. "Tommy! That's not nice, we do not hit anyone." Didi scolded Tommy as Tommy crossed his arms (Tommy's POV) My mommy sawed me when I hited Angelica, but I didn't cares, she made me mad. My mommy tolds me that we shouldn't hit peoples and she putted me in time out. I really didn't cares since I wasn't getting intos the water. "Are you okay Angelica?" I heard my mommy askeded Angelica "Of course I am Aunt Didi, it was just a little baby hit, so it didn't hurted as bad." Angelica said looking to me as I stuck my tongue out at her as she did the same thing back before she gots back in the water. I knews that i'd never would be the same, first I was mean to Dilly, now I'm acting likes Angelica. I am turning intos a terrible person and it was all because of the terrible twos. (Normal POV) Didi had put Tommy in time out as he sat on the bleachers again. Tommy really didn't care anymore since Angelica had made him mad. After Didi asked if Angelica was alright and Angelica told her that she was fine, Angelica looked to Tommy as he stuck his tongue out at her as she did the same before she went and got back into the water. "Tommy, I know you aren't acting like you normally do, but that doesn't mean you can hit anyone ok. You have to sit here until we go home." Didi told Tommy Tommy didn't mind having to sit in timeout until they got to go home. He wasn't planning on getting in the water anyway. Tommy then looked at Dil to find that he was looking at him but Dil quickly looked away. (Dil's POV) I looked at Tommy but when he looked at me I didn't look at him no mores. I was still mad at him for throwing my rattle at my head. I was not as mad as I was afore though, I can't stays mad at him forever. (Normal POV) After a while Dil had fallen asleep for a nap but Tommy just sat and sat. He was bored, he couldn't get up to do anything except go to the potty. He looked over to the pool as he saw his friends playing but he didn't see Chuckie anymore, he also saw Kimi looking at the water frantically. "Help, Chuckie's stucked on the pool thingy that sucks in the water to make the waters clean." Kimi said Tommy heard this as he stood up, he then remembered that he had to sit until they left the pool. Tommy thought for a moment, was getting in trouble worker than letting his bestest friend drown. (Tommy's POV) I hearded Kimi say that Chuckie is stucked on the pool thingy that sucks up the water to clean it as I knew that I had to save Chuckie. I then remembered that I had to sit until we wents back home. I then wondered if getting in trouble was worserer than letting my bestest friend drown. I knews the answer already, letting my bestest friend drown because of the pool water thingy was worserer than getting in trouble. "I'm coming for ya's Chuckie!" I said as I went up to the water (Normal POV) Tommy quickly got down from the bleachers as he ran up to the water as he looked at it as he shook in fear a little. No, he couldn't be ascared of the water, he had to save his bestest friend from drowning. Tommy then took a deep breath before he then hopped into the pool. In the water, Tommy looked around trying to find Chuckie. Tommy quickly found Chuckie a little further down the wall of the pool as he used the wall to swim closer to Chuckie. Meanwhile above water, the grownups heard Kimi, but only the cry of help as they all quickly came over. Didi heard the commotion to as she quickly came up to see to as she glanced at the bleachers, only to not find Tommy there. "Oh my goodness, where's Tommy?" Didi asked starting to panic "Tommy's in the water," Kimi said Back in the water Tommy had gotten up to Chuckie as he saw that Chuckie's swim trunks had gotten caught in one of the pool filter a little. Tommy then moved closer to Chuckie, who was struggling to get unstuck since he was running out of air and was scared, as Tommy got Chuckie unstuck as he grabbed Chuckie's hand. Tommy had used the wall again to move towards the pool ladder, while holding Chuckie's hand in the other. Soon Tommy got to the ladder as he and Chuckie resurfaced the water. Chuckie then coughed up some water as he now seen that it was Tommy who saved his life. "Tommy you saveded me," Chuckie said "Of course I did Chuckie, I couldn't have letted my bestest friend drown." Tommy said "Tommy you saveded him, and you're not ascared of the water." Phil said "How did you does it?" Lil asked "Well sometimes a toddler's gotta do, what a toddler's gotta do, even if it means that you have to face what you are ascared of and dos it anyway." Tommy answered as they all cheered "So does this means that we are going on adventures again Tommy?" Phil asked "Yep," Tommy happily says as they continued playing in the water after the grown ups saw that Tommy had saved Chuckie and everything was ok. Didi decided to let Tommy play in the water with his friends as he was now no longer afraid of the water, we'll not afraid to get in the water anyway. The babies were just glad that everything was back to normen after all that's happened. Tommy then saw that Dil had woken up as he got out of the water. "Hey Dilly, I'm sorry I gots mad at you, I knows that you just wanted to plays." Tommy apologized "It's okay Tommy," Dil said as Tommy smiled happily before jumping back into the water with his friends as they continued playing in the water. The End Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's Fear Chapters